The goal of this Phase II proposal is to develop directed energy transfer methods for imaging, tissue ablation and release of therapeutic modalities targeted to the vasculature of prostate cancer. The platform technology is a freeze-dried human platelet (Stasix particles) that contains super paramagnetic iron oxide (SPIO) nanoparticles. The Phase I program showed that SPIO-Stasix particles selectively localize to damaged vasculature in human prostate xenografts on immunocompromised mouse hosts. We propose to further validate the use of human platelet products loaded with iron oxides as delivery vehicles for imaging and therapeutic modalities;to use phage display technology to enhance the targeting of human platelet nanoparticles or synthetic microdevices to prostate cancer microvasculature;to demonstrate that nanodevices targeted to prostate microvasculature can initiate targeted heat-induced damage of the prostate;and to validate and test in clinical trials the therapeutic window induced by androgen deprivation therapy in prostate cancer patients. This proposal represents a full characterization of the targeting, imaging and delivery of heat therapy and contrast agents to prostate microvasculature as a tool for the treatment and diagnosis of prostate cancer.